For the Love of a Demon
by On Angel's Wings
Summary: KagSess pairing. It's just your average Kagome and Sesshoumaru story. You know,the usual. Or is it.... R&R The story has just begun. I am comtinuing. SCHOOL. I hate it.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- don't own it never will, you sue me.I'LL KILL!!!  
  
On Angel's Wings, back again. Yes, I have decided to write something besides Beyblade fan fiction.  
  
I've just got this sudden urge to write a Sess/Kag story.  
  
So, on with it!  
  
For the Love of a Demon  
  
By: On Angel's Wings  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, complaining all the way. "HOW COULD HE?! I can't believe he left me for that giant walking clay pot! I.I'm so confused. What did I do wrong? I just wanted to love someone who would love me in return. He should've loved me back! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kagome collapsed against a tree and silently began to sob. Inuyasha had left earlier that day saying that he was going to go huntingfor food for dinner. It had been nearly three hours since he left and the whole group had started to worry. So Kagome decided she was going to go looking for him- big mistake. She found him by the God tree with her incarnation in his arms. Kagome was instantly felt crushed when she saw Inuyasha make his declaration of love to Kikyou. She ran, she ran away from everything. She ran from her friends, she ran from the village, she ran from shippou, and she ran from the one who caused  
this :Inuyasha. @#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@#$@$@#@$@#@$  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. 'Hn, so I see my baka brother's whelp is near by. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was crying. I guess I'll take a brake from patrolling The Lands and have a little fun with her. So, the great Lord Sesshoumaru took to the sky in search of Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed Kagome's scent to the middle of the forest. 'Foolish girl. She should know better by now to never go out into the forest at night alone. None the less without hiding her aura.' He landed in a clearing no more than a mile and a half away. The smell of salt became clearly visible to his extravagant demon nose, as he came closer to the girl. He turned to the right where He spotted her sobbing. Her knees were now pulled up to her chest and her hair lay a round her like a long curtain.  
  
Quietly, he walked up to the crying girl and stood there till she became aware of his presence. "S-Sesshoumaru! What.are you doing here? What do you want?" Kagome rose to her feet in fear and slowly began to step backwards. "This Sesshoumaru says that you've made a big mistake. You need to learn a lesson. What should Sesshoumaru do about this?"  
  
Kagome knew she was in some sort of trouble. She had watched Inuyasha face him many times. Inuyasha, the thought of him made her even more frightened. No loner would he be there to protect HER anymore, he protected someone else now. So Kagome did the only thing she could do-run.again. 


	2. Chapter2

DISCLAIMER-.........................  
  
Oh, boy. Another lame chapter. Leave me alone will ya. To tell you the truth, I was going to delete this story. But I got more reviews. That made me happy. So, I decided to not delete this story. For now that is...  
  
Kagome raced through the forest, not caring for the scratches she continuously received from thorns and tree branches. Though, she was fast and could run for a long time, she was still human and needed to rest. So she stopped behind a large oak tree and huddled behind it, hoping that jut maybe— maybe he wouldn't smell her. But Kagome never really gets anything she wants, now does she?  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V Stupid human. Does she really think she can run from me? A full-blooded demon? It doesn't hurt to...how you say... 'play' with their emotions, though. So, why not bug her a little bit. "Hm...where is the miko? Sesshoumaru wonders where she is." I walked on the other side of the tree she was behind and ran my claws along the thick and dark bark (Dark Bark? How interesting.), leaving marks. Her fear is so dense I can almost FEEL it. "Now come on little miko, surely your not afraid of Sesshoumaru are you" 'Oh how fun this is.'  
  
Kagome's P.O.V  
  
'I know he smells me. I know he knows where I am.' Why does he keep me in  
suspense? I wish that he'd just kill me and get it over with. "W—what do  
you want from me?" I stammered. I'd tried to hide my fear, but obviously  
failed as he began to chuckle. "Nothing...much. Mostly it just thrills me  
to see you shivering like a little rat before it's swallowed by its  
prey." He walked in front of me and pulled me by my wrist. "LET ME GO!  
SOMEONE HELP ME! INUYA- " I stopped when I realized...that there was no  
Inuyasha anymore. He's gone. He chose Kikyou over me. "What is your  
problem, girl? Why do you not scream for my stupid half- brother?" "I-I  
do not know your half brother anymore. He is nothing but a memory to be  
forgotten." I looked down at the patches of grass below me.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
`````````````````````````````  
Sesshoumaru's P.O.V  
  
What did my stupid 'brother` do this time? Maybe he actually chose that  
walking clay pot over human flesh. That stupid inu. He always ruins my  
plans. Very well, then. I might as well take her to the palace. Make her  
take care of Rin. Yes, that shall do. "Get up, girl. You're coming with  
me." I pulled her by the hair to make her stand up. "But where are you  
taking me?" I slapped her. "Lesson one. Never Question your master. You  
WILL be punished if you do so again." Quickly, a cloud formed below my  
feet. She looked at me as if to wait for my command. "Get on. You're  
wasting my time."  
  
Kagome's P.O.V  
  
I stood on the cloud as we rose of the ground. I know, I'm not acting how  
I usually do. But I just don't have the will anymore. I just ...can't do  
anything right now. But hopefully, if—No. But WHEN I get over Inuyasha, I  
will also gather my courage back as well. All I can do for now, is serve  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
End Chapter  
  
It's short and I don't care, you get me ticked I'll pull your hair! What  
a stupid threat. It's not like I actually could pull your hair anyways. I  
can't believe I wrote this in an hour. Though, it is very short. I  
promise a longer chapter next time though! Till then,  
  
JA NE!!!  
  
P.S- I hardly speak Japanese for you guys do I? All have to add in some  
Japanese words next time.  
  
' 


End file.
